INSTRUCTIONS
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Lisbon is being blackmailed but by who? And will Lisbon and Jane finally realise how in love with each other they actually are?   WARNING: contains blackmail and a little violence  Rated T but not sure


She picked up her post opening the letters one at a time in no particular hurry. She only had one letter left and so far they'd all been the usual "we're suing you for…" She opened the last letter anticipating the same normal thing. She read it in her mind one word at a time.

_Teresa Lisbon,_

_ You are a typical CBI agent aren't you; you couldn't care less about anything except your job. Let us see if that is in fact the case. If you repeat the contents of this letter to anyone or if you do not fulfil any job I give to you; I will kill someone you know. Take this VERY seriously. I will not hesitate in completing the task I have told you I will do. I know you will think that I am just a tease and you think I won't do what I have said. But Miss Lisbon you should hear me out and then make your decision and if you still do not believe it you will soon enough find out what I am capable of. _

_Now, what I want you to do is to go home now, pretend you are ill, I will give you two hours to arrive back here and if you are escorted or followed I will kill the person with you. When you arrive home; lock all of your doors and windows go to your bedroom and wait there. Hesitate and I kill someone._

She rolled her eyes and went to throw it away before she saw the signature at the bottom which made her pocket the letter and start coughing to make herself sound ill. She took off her jacket and turned on the fan at the highest speed. She kept on coughing. She gulped down some water and carried on coughing and spluttering. The door opened to reveal Patrick as she sat there coughing.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah'

'Why have you got the fan on?'

'It's too hot in here'

'What are you talking about it's freezing!'

'No it's not!'

Hightower came in at that point.

'God it's cold in here'

Lisbon started to fan herself.

'Are you hot?'

'Yeah. Boiling'

She started coughing again.

'Go home Lisbon you look and sound ill'

'What?'

'Go home'

'Fine'

'I'll go with her and make sure she gets home safe'

'I am perfectly capable of driving home!'

The three walked towards the elevator.

'Jane; get back to work and Lisbon; go home!'

'Yes boss'

When she arrived home she did as the letter had said and sat on her bed her legs dangling over the side head hanging low as she awaited the writer of the letter. After a while she got thirsty and went downstairs to get a drink and poured herself some tea. She went back to her room after drinking it and found a letter on the bed. She opened it and read the text.

_Congratulations Agent Lisbon. I can see you do actually care for others lives, or are you here in the hope of catching me; because if you are then I wish you luck as it will be very hard to do so. _

_What I want you to do now is to lie facedown on the carpet with your eyes open. One move wrong and I kill someone. And again do not reveal this letter's contents to anyone._

She did as the letter said and then she suddenly felt a hard impact on the back of her head and a trickle of warm and viscous liquid on her head. She felt the blackness surround her and engulf her until that was all there was.

'Where did Lisbon go?'

'She went home'

'Why?'

'She's ill'

'Oh'

Jane was worried about Lisbon; she usually put up a fight against being sent home.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

He found himself at Lisbon's house knocking at the door. He got no response so opened the door and searched the house. He found downstairs empty so headed upstairs expecting her to be in bed. He entered her bedroom to find a small patch of blood pooled on the floor and a letter on the bed. He opened it and gaped at the signature that he recognised all to well. He knew the letter would have to be processed immediately. He took in what was written. It was to Lisbon although he didn't quite know why it was. He called Cho and told him to get to Lisbon's place immediately with Van Pelt and Rigsby but to keep it hush-hush.

The three arrived quickly and the letter was taken to forensics along with a blood sample from the floor. Then as they continued to search they found a note addressed to Jane. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr Jane_

_Do you still not believe that I will kill everyone dear to you? Poor agent Lisbon never saw it coming that I was going to kill her. She obviously did a good job at acting ill to get away from the office unaccompanied and to get back here following my exact instructions; then of course I had to take her off. I couldn't leave her here for you to find when she's clearly a beautiful woman. I know you have feelings for her and visa versa it is very noticeable. You are both in love with each other. If only you knew earlier._


End file.
